Nilya Nelthar
' ''' is a Nelthar Head, and younger sister to Nait Nelthar. Personality A secretive woman, her past seems even more mysterious than Nait's and anyone thought to be investigating her have either disappeared or been found dead. Whenever Nilya treads outside the Nelthar Citadel, she becomes completely invisible. Ancestry As Nait's half-sister, she is also a direct descendant of Ultima Nelthar, the first Nelthar who lived during the First Era. Early Life Little has been revealed of Nilya but according to Nait, she was trained by Praiyso Nelthar. She is also many years younger than Nait, despite being his half-sister. Nilya was a master of stealth, easily escaping the law if she felt like it. Nilya is one of the leaders of the Nelthars and part of the head family. She leads the assassins, spies and all the shady people in the Nelthars she also is at the top of the path of shadows in the Nelthars. She has spent her whole life in training and as a result has learned a way to not be detected by anything though this can take a great toll on her body should she use it for long periods of time. RPs Character Form *Class: Assassin *Skills: Master Sneak, Expert Speech/One-Handed, Adept Illusion/Lockpicking/Pickpocket *Spells: Invisibility *Powers: Absolute Invisibility, Dragonskin. *Equipment: Nilya's Armor, Two Daedric Shortswords. Return of the Septim Dynasty IV In Valenwood the Nelthars were operating under Nilya Nelthar. Since regaining their trade with Stros M'Kai, thanks to Naerion Nelthar's deal with Bodean Suda, she had been developing poisons with the leftover Jarrin Root mixing it with bone marrow, deathbell, nirnroot and nightshade. She had brought barrels of different poisons with her from Naritin Nelthar's laboratory to Valenwood and the assassins moved out. However she didn't remain in Valenwood long, for she got a letter telling her that Valenwood would now fall under Naerion's jurisdiction. As such she returned to the Jerral Mountains hideout. Return of the Septim Dynasty V Naerion Nelthar and Nilya Nelthar soon arrived in Mournhold. Naritin Nelthar met with them while the Dunmer Great Houses held their meeting. Naritin was glad that the Great Houses were meeting. Naerion asked what made him glad about it. Naritin mentioned something about the curse of leading, which prompted his brother to say that he could lead the Nelthars if he'd like. Naritin said that Naerion leading would be a disaster. Jina Nerevar soon approached them. Naritin mentioned to his aunt that the Dunmer had chosen the path of shadows. Nilya was interested in a new apprentice. Jina greeted her and the two shook hands. Nilya asked about Jina's skills, if she was good at spywork. Jina confirmed this and Nilya was pleased. Jina also mentioned that she was skill in politics and Naerion said that politics were skills used for his own path as well as Naritin's. Jina asked them if she had to remain in only one path, to which Naritin said that she could follow multiple paths. Jina then decided to begin her training under Nilya. Some time after the Dunmer army marched off to war, the Nelthars followed. Nilya and the others headed to the Imperial City to join the Stormcrown Alliance forces that were gathering there. They brought the Dunmer Princess with them. Soon enough the combined Breton, Nord, Redguard, Dunmer and Bosmer forces attacked the capital. Naritin headed into the city after the Nords broke down the gates. Not long after he retreated back outside the city, where he regrouped with his Nelthars. The Nelthars lined up with Naritin Nelthar on the Imperial City bridge. Naritin looked at the army gathering behind him. As the line was completed he spoke up. He told them to fear not pain and fear not darkness, for Ultima Nelthar watched that moment. He riled them up, saying that the spirits of their ancestors were stirring. Spears would be shaken, shields would be splintered and that day they would paint the day in red, with the blood of their foes. The Nelthars would prevail, they would claim glory. He called for the death of the Empire, of the Tyrant and his soldiers. He shouted and the army shouted as well. The Nelthars blew their horn and charged into the city to aid the Alliance. The Nelthar force charged through the gates and like a flood they spread out in all driections to take down the empire. Many went towards the White-Gold Tower once again when Naritin's fog spell dispersed. They attempted to kick down the gate through both brute strength and magical missiles. Finally the Nelthars broke down the gate and successfully entered the Green Emperor Way district. Suddenly, they heard a large roar an saw a red dragon fly over the city. He headed for the Elven Gardens. The Nelthar army finally spread throughout the city, those that didn't join Naritin joined Daric's men and other leaders throughout the city. Green Emperor Way soon became overrun with undead and their Sload masters. Naritin figured that Augustus Mede was gathering all his forces there, so he ordered his Nelthars to hold out until the Alliance came to reinforce them. He ordered Nilya to sneak past the enemy to request help from Daric Lariat and any nearby Stormcrown forces. Nilya nodded and soon vanished completely. Many Nelthars were shocked as there was no blur and no sound not even a shadow as is normally the case. Nilya ran straight past the Sloads and the Emperor but first she found Ulfric Stormcloak. She turned visible and called to him, telling him that the Nelthars had broken into Green Emperor Way, but that the Emperor was approaching them with a large undead host. They wouldn't stand for long without help. Ulfric nodded and rallied his men to march onto the palace district. Nilya then headed to look for Daric. When she approached Daric he was with a Nord. She introduced herself to Daric quickly and told him that Naritin broke into the palace district, but the Emperor was approaching with many undead. More than they could handle. She asked him to send help, quickly. Nilya glanced at the Nord and thought that he locked familiar. She then ran back to the palace district turning invisible a third time. Augustus and his undead army charged into the Palace District. He was leading the attack, the Sloads were in the back of the army controlling the undead. The Bretons and the Nords entered the Palace District to aid the Nelthars. The Dunmer followed the Nords and Bretons. The armies clashed. Augustus was at the front lines slashing at the invaders. Despite the Alliance having greater numbers the Sloads' power to reanimate the fallen soldiers helped keep the battle pretty even on both sides. Nilya was acrobatically killing undead through a mix of martial arts and swordplay. She went after a Sload and attacked it from behind to cut its throat. The Alliance forces were winning but slowly, the Sloads' powers to reanimate dead soldiers were keeping the fight relatively even. Nilya confronted the last Sload, but instead of killing it she ordered her Nelthars to capture it. She thought he might be useful to her organization. Her people bound the Sload and slipped him out of the city. With the Sloads all taken care of the undead forces couldn't maintain their numbers by resurrecting dead alliance forces. The Alliance were able to kill the undead with greater ease. It didn't take that long, only a few short hours, to kill all the undead left in the city. The Emperor, meanwhile, had been defeated by Daric and killed. All over the city the Breton troops put Daric's Septim flag up. They started cleaning up the city. The citizens that were locked in their houses had begun to come out and life slowly came back to the capital. The alliance forces set up camp outside the city, with only a few staying inside to keep order. When all the Legionnaires had returned to Cyrodiil Daric had most of the Alliance soldiers sent back home, to go maintain order in their own provinces. Naritin and the Nelthars returned to the Jerral Mountains, but Naerion was left behind to take the Nelthar seat on the Elder Council. A few Dreadguards remained behind as well to act as his bodyguards. Back to Roots I In the years following the return of the Septim Dynasty Nilya was sent to Cyrodiil to infiltrate and take control of the province's up and coming Thieves' Guild. The Nelthar Organization wanted to make strong connections with the thieves and she was the best person for the job. Back to Roots II Nilya managed to get into the upper ranks of the Cyrodiilic Thieves Guild and took over the Imperial City Waterfront Headquarters of the guild. She was returning from a job and entered the Waterfront tavern that served as a front for their headquarters. Nilya passed a Dunmer as she walked through the tavern. She didn't recognize the she-elf and went straight into the hideout. She made it into the inner hideout and approached Nox. Nilya poked Nox, who drew her blade, however Nilya easily deflected the blade then pushed her off the chair. She told Nox not to sit on her chair, then after Nox departed she got to work. She spent some time in the guild hideout, managing the guild branch. One night she was startled when a commotion erupted in the tavern. She walked out to see what was going on and spotted Nelthro Kanir in the tavern. He was demanding a staff from the barkeep. The bartender picked up the staff from the treasury. Nelthro ordered him to hand it over. The bartender threw it over and Nelthro caught it. He told him not to send any more thieves after it again. He then walks out. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Half-Breeds Category:Nelthars Category:Nelthar Canon Category:Assassins